The present invention relates to a collapsible hammock for use in the outdoors, such as in the park or in the yard, and also for use indoors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hammock swing made of netting, and supported by light pipe support members and tensile strength wire, and structured with collapsible members.
Swinging beds or hammocks are known which are adapted to be attached to trees or poles. However, there are many problems with the prior art hammocks, for example, it is difficult to connect the hammock between adjacent trees. Also, many types of hammocks having support members which provide support from the ground are well known in the art. However, it is very difficult to handle such hammocks because the support members which are made of steel have a very heavy weight.